


Stupid Vine!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar tourning, Drunkard reader, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You liked to drink but in the Survey HQ, it was against the rule and your big boss took your precious bottle away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Vine!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Erwinx SeniorMember!Reader (over 18 of age)  
> Genre: Romance/ a little lime/fluffy
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~

You were sitting in the mess hall as you were eating with your companions and you sighed when Auruo started speaking, "Did you guys hear?! A new guy joined us!"

You looked at the brown haired man and nodded, "I heard he didn't even go to the training camp."

Petra raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that's a feat! Do we know anything else about him?"

You blinked and mumbled, "I heard he's from the capital's city slums and that he was found by Commander Erwin! By the way, he's puny, like 5'3. He's, like, smaller than most girls here and I cannot stop laughing about it!"

"What was that?" You were taken by surprise by your Commander, "you guys have a lot of info on the new guy..."

You checked your friends and they were as nervous as you, "Well, sir... rumors…”

You did your best to give him an innocent smile but he was still looking at you curiously as you gnawed on your inner cheek, _must not say I sneaked in his office to find the bottle of vine he took away from me when he caught me drinking!_  
  
You clenched your jaw and begged the others to step in, you raised both of your brows you quickly tilted your, saying something like, 'DO SOMETHING! DAMN IT!' with your face.

Erd scratched the back of his head and let out a fake laugh, "Sir, we swear! We heard rumors! You know what they say, ‘Walls of ears!’"

Your bunch nodded in union as you let out a low sigh of relief until you felt a hand on your shoulder and you flinched at the touch, _O-oh god..._

You felt your stomach knot as you held your breath, "Please come with me, (Name)."

You mouthed, 'HELP ME!' and the others shrugged as you were invited to get up, which you did as Erwin slid an arm around your shoulder, "we are going to have a talk, my dear..."

You gulped as your mind was wrecking, trying to find an escape, "AH! I forgot to feed my horse today!"

You were going to take his arm off your shoulder but it was stuck there, _damn it!_ He grinned as he left his arm in place, "We can go together, (Name)."

Your mind was screaming as you blinked and you were literally freaking out! _OH MY GOD! OH CRAP! SHIT!_ You glanced out the side of your eyes and he was giving you a sweet smile, "Well, I guess we could to my office now."

You looked at the guys one last time and nodded as you smashed your eyes closed, _I'm so D-E-A-D!_ You re-opened your eyes to see many comrades looking at you and your commander, _well, his arm is over my shoulder_...

You loudly yawned as you were making your way to the commanders office, _I'm so tired, but god was that vine good!_ You rubbed your eyes with your palms, "You seem tired, (Name)? The day just started..."

You side-glanced away from the man as you stretched and felt his hand a little over one of your breast, making you blush... "Sir your hand is way, _WAY_ too close to my chest..."

You grimaced as he lowered his hand a little more, "It's not like I'm doing something, right?"

You exhaled as you forced his big, strong hand up, mumbling, "Pervert..."

Erwin laughed at your annoyance, "I'm not even going to deny it, lass."

You felt your cheeks burn as you arrived in front of the door to his office and you felt his arm leaving your shoulder, turning around as you were sneaking away until you felt a burning gaze on your back, _run... I have to run!_ You tried running away, but you weren't able to do it in the end, _fuck my life..._  
  
You rapidly marched towards Erwin and entered his office as you spun around, you saw him enter and he closed the door, _well... fuck._.. You gave him a shy smile as you went to the chair that was opposite from his while you scratched the tip of your nose, _this is going to be awkward..._

You felt movement behind you and noticed two hands on each side of you, supporting themselves on the armrests, _wait... WAIT!_ You angled your face upward and saw him looking down at you, making you extremely edgy, "What are you doing?"

You narrowed your eyes only to make him tilt his head in curiosity, "well? I'll be interrogating you like this, (Name)."

You your brows were knitted as you made 'oh, no you don't' face as you roughly brought your arm up, forcing him to look at the ceiling, "you know this sexual harassment, dumbass!"

You pointed towards his desk with your other hand, "Sit BEHIND the desk!"

He exhaled and let out a rich laugh as he made his way in front of you, "okay, okay! I'll put some distance between us."

Instead of sitting on the chair he directly sat on the desk, right in front of you, "Better?"

You chewed your inner cheek and just shrugged, "Yes, its better, but well, you are tall and I don't see your face. I'll just do with seeing your torso. At least it won't look funny at me and intimidate me as much as seeing you giving me those all-too-sweet smiles that would make me confess almost anything!"

Erwin laughed as he was about to inquire you and his office's door opened, revealing Hanji and Mike, _Saved!_ Hanji observed Erwin, grinning, "Sorry to interrupt your sexual harassment activities but..."

You didn't know why, but you really wanted to snort at her comment, "The newbie isn't really co-operating with us."

Mike nodded, "You have to do something about him! No matter how good he is, we need him to train!"

Erwin sighed, unamused, "Okay, I'm coming."

He got off the desk and walked up to you, kneeling in front of you as he softly grasped your chin, tilting it down so he could look into your (e/c) eyes, "Don't leave the office, got it?"

You pinched your lips sealed as you gulped when he stroked it lightly, sending shivers down your spine, "Okay!"

You slapped his hand off your burning face, mumbling,"Stupid pervert!"

He brought a hand behind your head and pulled it closer to his face, making you gasp in surprise, "Leave here and I swear I'll give you SO many chores, you'll fall dead on your bed... or it could be my bed."

You stuttered as he released your head, "S-s-s-tup-p-pid, d-dumb, d-d-danchou!"

He grinned as he got up and marched towards the door, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you, my dear."

He left the office as he closed the door, _WELL! I'll be taking my leave!_ _I rather do chores then being... sensually tempted by that handsome demon!_ As you were getting up, the door suddenly open, making you crash your ass back on the chair, "(Name)?"

A low mumble caught your attention, turning around, you saw Petra beckoning you, "Hurry up!"

You got off the chair and ran to her, she was with the gang, "Thanks god, you guys came here!"

Everyone nodded and Erd, who was on the lookout, stared jumping, "we should leave soon! They went to the dungeon but Erwin seemed in a hurry."

Auruo nodded frantically, "I REALLY don't want to get caught by him!"

You sighed as you heard the word 'hurry', "Okay! Let's go into town! If I stay in the HQ, they'll likely catch me again!"

Agreeing, you ran out the current hallway, making your way towards the entrance, "A part of me would have been more confident about this if we left by the backdoor."

Gunther nodded, "I know, but the backdoor is pretty close of the dungeon and you know how Mike's nose is! I'm sure he already detected you left the office!"

You shuddered at the thought, "How about we make a round of bars and come back here~"

Petra frowned in disbelief, "Seriously, when you probably were taken to the office because of your drinking habits!"

You grinned, "Poor Erwin, he'll have to deal with me drunk or let me go~"

Erd laughed out loud as you were in front of the entrance, "crap, Erwin's eyes~"

You snarled, "snitches..."

You went to Auruo and mumbled, "we are going to knock them out~"

The brunette blinked, "eh?!"

You nodded, "we discretely go being them a karate chop the crap outta their necks!"

Auruo wanted to cry, "You are seriously, one crazy woman."

You smiled as you were getting ready, "Thank you, I'll take that as a complement~!"

You indicated Petra to come towards you, "Seduce those two, okay?"

She took a deep breath as she went towards the guys in question as you and Auruo confirmed your positions. As you ran towards them, they noticed too late as you karate chopped him into oblivion, _HA! That that you dumb snitches!_

You gave a thumb up to Auruo, "Good job everyone~!"

You all left the HQ and went to the city. As you made it in the city, you visited the first bar, "Ah! The First bar!"

Erd gladly sat down, "So take two cups of vine max per bars! Remember, Mike's nose is, like, the craziest thing ever!"

You nodded as you raised your hand, catching a waiter's attention, "10 cups of vine please!?"

The waiter bowed and went to the bar as you smashed your fist on the table, "My good friends, we are getting drunk today~!"

Erd grinned while the three other shrugged and Petra played with a lock of hair, "We are so going to get killed by Erwin, hehe~"

Auruo face palmed, "(Name), you are a bad influence!"

Gunther simply nodded as he made a shy smile. And so each time they had their 2 drinks they would then leave by the back door, eluding Mike and his damn nose!

After a moment, the group was a wobbly mess as they were giggling like little kids, "Guys, guys! This is great!"

Petra was done as she asked Auruo to carry her, pointing a general direction, "Go my steed! Run across the city and bring me to my precious bed~!"

Auruo neigh as he started jogging towards HQ as you tripped and almost fell while you felt strong arms cancel your fall, "Be careful (Name)..."

You nodded as you grinned at Erd, who seemed perfectly okay, "Damn, dude?! How much did you drink?"

He laughed as he supported you, "As much as you guys... Hey Gunther, are you okay?"

Gunther smiled at you and Erd and nodded as he fast walked towards HQ, you stared at his back surprised, slurring your word, "So weird seeing him smile so much..."

Erd nodded, "well, doesn't hurt anyone to smile now does it?"

You shook your head, "Nope, it doesn't... Still is a rare sight."

You made your way to the HQ and entered by the backdoor, entering the kitchen, "(Name), Should I bring you to your room?"

You shook your head as you were slurred every word coming out of your mouth, "h-help me get to Erwin's office, I have to get a few laughs out of this~"

Erd shook his head as he made his way towards Erwin's office, "Do you think he's there?"

You shook your head, "I bet he went with Mike and are still searching for me."

You arrived in front of his door, brought your shaky hand to the knob and turned it, revealing an empty office, "Nighty-ooh Erd~!"

He smiled as he waved, "Good luck"

You gave him a 'A-ok' gesture and closed the door, _Hello office, I bet you missed me~!_ You went back to the chair you were previously sat on and waited; _I wonder if he's going to come back?_

You waited patiently for what seems like hours before the door finally opened, "(Name)?"

You made a slurred 'hum' as he told mike to go back to Hanji, "You damn woman! I told you not to budge!?"

He advanced, went behind his desk and sat on his chair, visibly pissed off, "I spent my ENTIRE afternoon searching for you!"

You just shrugged as you were looking him with beady eyes, "sorry~ I was missing my alcohol~"

He released an exasperated sigh, "I'm going to make you work yourself until you fall on the floor and merge with it!"

You smiled and giggled, hiccuping, "good one, you could have just said, 'I will work you to death!'"

You got up and made his way to him as you swayed your hips, making him tense up, "oh? What’s wrong, Erwin? The big bad wolf seems so scared?"

You were now in front of him as you unbuckled your chest part of the harness with wobbly hands, unbuttoning 4 buttons to then put both of your hands on his arm rests, licking your lips as you stared at him, "Maybe a massage, to calm mister handsome down?"

Erwin shook his head, "no... Maybe you should go to bed, you alcoholic-"

Erwin had no times as you ran behind him and started massaging his tensed shoulders, earning your ears a wonderful low moan, "You are so stressed, let me relieve you of some of it~!"

He exhaled as you continued, pressing yourself against his back, feeling him gulp as you puffed hot breaths against one of his ears, "Commander? You know, I really like you... I guess I was too shy to admit it..."

You licked the lobe of his ear and smirked against it when you felt him shiver, "um, do you like me to Erwin?"

You let go of him and went in front of him, drinking in the current expression he was showing, "Aw! How cute! Your blushing!"

You sat on his lap, crossing your legs and he stayed immobile, "oh! In the end, you are a gentleman! Huh? What happened to all your perverseness?"

He gulped, trying to calm his senses, "You're drunk and not in your right state of mind... I can't possibly do anything to you-"

He was interrupted as you licked his Adam apple, small little licks, to finally, lightly bite it as you let your arms roam all over his chest, clawing itthrough his dress shirt, "hehe, I guess I can enjoy doing this while you sit and watch."

His breath quickened as you were having fun kissing, nipping and licking his neck while your paws slowly undid his chest part of his harness, surprising him, "hey wai-"

You shut him up as you moved you mouth to the crook of his neck, biting him hard enough to release a sharp, pained breath, "Sorry, don't interfere with my fun, hun..."

Blood was seeping out the bite and you licked it as you released his shirts buttons, revealing his perfect chest, _gosh~ That CHEST!_

Your hand felt every nook and cranny of it, making you blush as you kept inhaling his scent and tasting his blood, _I’m sooo excited! What is this... my vision and hearing are failing..._ You felt your eyes close and darkness submerge you.

Erwin held his breath and noted nothing happened anymore, "(Name)?"

He listened carefully as he heard a low sound, "a snore... The woman is snoring..." He exhaled, face-palming as he slicked his hair back, _Oh my god, she is so going to get it tomorrow..._

He sighed, letting his head fall back; his chest rose and lowered as he was breathing in deeply, calming himself from everything he just had experienced, _I had such a hard time stopping myself and she fell asleep, the idiot..._

He mumbled a laugh as he held her in his arms, laying his head on her limp shoulder, _I'm a fool in love with a drunkard... What kind of commander am I? To think I was single for so long and be attracted to this kind of person._  
  
He hugged her a bit more tightly and heard her whisper, "ah... warm..."

She was smiling against him and his heart skipped a beat, _Damn it! Woman stop making me like you so much!_ He turned his desk chair and saw through the window that it was pretty dark out as he brought his arm up, checking his watch, _it's 10 at night._

He re-adjusted her so her legs were parted and moved his hands to her butt and she moaned, "Don’t... feel my... butt...perv..."

He laughed as he cradled her, walking towards the door of his office, opening it and moving about curious faces, _good thing her head and body are covering the mess she did._ He walked briskly towards her room, _damn... how am I supposed to explain myself to her roommates...  
_  
He scowled as he was about to knock on the door and he changed idea, directing himself towards his own room, _I'm not going to contribute to more rumors..._ As he entered his private quarters; he directly went to his bed, lowering her onto it, "I hope you wake up tomorrow, in fucking doubt!"

He closed his eyes and sighed, _as if I'd do that..._ He removed his garments, minus his underwear and threw them in his laundry basket, _in case she just wakes up within these moments._

Walking towards his drawer, he took two loose t-shirts, sliding into one and making his way back to the bed, "Sorry, (Name)..."

He shed her from her uniform, folded them then set them on the night stand beside her and put on her one of his own t-shirts, _seeing the woman you like in one of your own garments is so damn sexy..._

He couldn't help himself, he just went to her lips and gave her a soft peck as he slid her body under the covers and brought his face to her cheek, kissing it, "night, hun..."

As he was about to leave, he felt her hand take a hold of his arm, tugging it, "don't...go...warmth..."

Erwin exhaled, softly pushed her further in the bed so he could slid in. He felt hands sliding around his waist and a head nuzzling his chest as he carefully laid his head on top of hers, "Sweet dreams babe."

He let his eyes drop as he cuddled her.

~x~


End file.
